Survivor III: Morocco
Survivor III: Morocco is a Reality Based Game, and the third Survivor game hosted by BottleItUp. It is based on the TV show Survivor. For the next thirty-nine days, sixteen different castaways of various ages, races and backgrounds will be attempting to outwit, outplay, and outlast the others on the road to a $1,000,000 prize. Over the time the castaways are marooned, they will have to learn to adapt to camp life, a tough life without much food and without much sleep or comfort. They must adapt or possibly face being voted out. They must battle the elements, face their competitors head on, and compete in brutal challenges along the way. This season, Survivor is visiting Morocco, a harsh and sandy desert country in the northwest of Africa with a great history and a rich culture. It is on the shores of the Mediterranean that these sixteen strangers will be fighting to become the Sole Survivor. Castaways Voting History Episode Recaps Episode 1 Sixteen strangers were abandoned in the harsh deserts of Morocco, where they would be forced to battle it out over the next 39 days for $1,000,000. Immediately, they were divided into 2 tribes of 8: Badiya, which would always wear brown, and Khidamun, which would always wear green. Immediately after being marooned, the castaways were forced to elect a tribe leader on each tribe. By a vote of 5-3, Badiya elected Christina over Alex, and by a vote of 4-1-1-1, Khidamun elected John F over Alicia, Jay & Tom. After electing tribe leaders, the castaways moved on to their first immunity challenge. Due to a lack of participation from Khidamun, Badiya was the tribe to come out on top, securing all 8 of their members 3 more days in the desert. At tribal council, Tom and Kelly came under fire for not doing the challenge, but in the end, in an extremely unified decision, Kelly became the first person voted out of the desert by a unanimous vote of 8-0. *'Immunity Winners:' Badiya *'Exiled:' Alex *'Voted off:' Kelly **'Vote:' 8-0 Episode 2 After Kelly was voted out at the previous tribal council, the 15 remaining castaways proceeded to their second immunity challenge: a puzzle. Despite Alicia outperforming everyone by a large margin, the rest of Khidamun couldn't keep their lead and lost a second straight immunity challenge, granting all Badiya members 3 more days on the island. At tribal council, Khidamun struggled to regroup and figure out their weak links before their challenge failures overwhelmed them. In a second straight unanimous vote, Vecepia was voted out 7-0, after doing the worst in the challenge and proving the value of challenge performance on Khidamun. But will her elimination be enough to turn them around? *'Immunity Winners:' Badiya *'Exiled:' Christina *'Voted off:' Vecepia **'Vote:' 7-0 Episode 3 After Vecepia was voted out at the previous tribal council, the 14 remaining castaways proceeded to their third immunity challenge, where once there, they were informed that this round would have a twist. Both tribes would be going to tribal council and each would have to vote someone out. Instead, the castaways would be competing for individual immunity - one necklace for each tribe. When the results of the challenge were revealed, Tom walked off with Khidamun's immunity necklace while Sabrina won on Badiya. In the second part to the twist, it was revealed that each of them would also be able to exile one member of their tribe, making them miss tribal council. Tom chose to exile Alicia and Sabrina chose to exile Christina. At Badiya's tribal council, Rupert was singled out as a weak link and left in the third consecutive unanimous vote of 7-0. On Khidamun, trust was tested and John K became the fourth person voted out of the desert, by a vote of 4-1 over Jerri. *'Immunity Winners:' Sabrina & Tom *'Exiled:' Alicia & Christina *'(Badiya) Voted off:' Rupert **'Vote:' 7-0 *'(Khidamun) Voted off:' John K **'Vote:' 4-1 Episode 4 After the previous double tribal council, which saw Khidamun reduced to five tribe members, they received an additional blow when Alicia returned from Exile Island -- except this time, she came back with a Badiya buff. At the immunity challenge, the four remaining Khidamun members realized how crucial this challenge was for them, and despite a great performance on their part, they still suffered a narrow loss by one minute when, ironically, ex-tribe mate Alicia produced a great score to seal their fate. At tribal council, Khidamun, still desperate for their first immunity win, voted off a perceived weak link in Jay, bringing them down to 3 members after he was voted out 2-1-1 over Tom and Jerri. *'Immunity Winners:' Badiya *'Exiled:' Alex *'Voted off:' Jay **'Vote:' 2-1-1 Episode 5 Khidamun, down to 3 members, desperately needed an immunity win because of the oncoming merge. At the immunity challenge, which was a challenge of Survivor-related trivia, the three Badiya members chosen to compete in the challenge, particularly Aras who did not complete it, failed and the 3 Khidamun members won immunity. Christina chose to exile John F. At tribal council, with the merge on their minds, the Badiya tribe chose to blindside Chelsea rather than eliminate Aras for not doing the challenge, by a 7-1 vote over Alicia. *'Immunity Winners:' Khidamun *'Exiled:' John F *'Voted off:' Chelsea **'Vote:' 6-1 Episode 6 With only 10 players left in the game, the two tribes came to the challenge beach and were told to drop their buffs - their time as two tribes was no more, and they got new buffs to become the merged tribe - Sahil, meaning beach in Arabic. At the first individual immunity challenge, it was John F who showed his stamina and pulled out a well-earned victory. At tribal council, despite former Khidamun only numbering 3, Badiya showed how unified -- or not -- they really were, when all 10 votes came up for former Badiya members. And after a slight bit of drama, Cochran became the seventh person voted out of the desert, by a bit of a mess of a 6-3-1 vote over Trish and Aras. *'Immunity Winner:' John F *'Exiled:' Alex *'Voted off:' Cochran **'Vote:' 6-3-1 Episode 7 The nine remaining castaways were happy to be informed that the had officially made it to the jury. However, at the immunity challenge, the tribe was shocked when Aras took an extremely hard fall and injured himself -- forcing him to be removed from the game. Despite Aras's medical evacuation, the challenge went on, and Jerri walked away with the individual immunity necklace for the first time. After Jerri exiled herself, and returned, the castaways proceeded to tribal council. At tribal council, Tom sensed he was in danger and tried his best to turn people against the core of the ex-Badiya alliance, but unfortunately it wasn't enough. Tom became the eighth person voted out of the desert and second member of the jury, by a vote of 4-3-1 over Alex and Sabrina. *'Immunity Winner:' Jerri *'Exiled:' Jerri *'Evacuated:' Aras *'Voted off:' Tom **'Vote:' 4-3-1 EPisode 8 Following a close and tense vote which saw Tom, tensions ran high between the remaining members of Sahil. With the game constantly changing and sides always seeming to be shifting, this immunity challenge seemed even more important than ever, but it was Alex who walked away with the necklace after a close call at the last tribal council. After Alex exiled himself, and returned, the castaways proceeded to tribal council. At tribal council, Trish came under fire from several other of her tribe mates for being shady and targeting people behind their backs. Trish became the ninth person voted out of the desert and third member of the jury, by a vote of 4-2-1 over Christina and Sabrina, leaving the castaways at a strange even split between the original tribes, despite Khidamun's near decimation pre-merge. *'Immunity Winner:' Alex *'Exiled:' Alex *'Voted off:' Trish **'Vote:' 4-2-1 EPisode 9 After another close vote which saw Trish blindsided, camp was as tense as ever and with only six people remaining immunity seemed to be as important as ever. After a hard-fought battle, it was Jerri who became the immunity necklace's first two time holder, and after sending herself to exile once again, the castaways proceeded to tribal council. At tribal council, this time it was Alicia who came under fire for weaving an intricate web of lies between the other castaways. It was Alicia later that night who became the fourth juror in a vote of 4-1-1, over Christina and John, leaving a final 5 of people who all seem to be in relatively tight alliances with one another. *'Immunity Winner:' Jerri *'Exiled:' Jerri *'Voted off:' Alicia **'Vote:' 4-1-1 Episode 10 After another eventful tribal council where Alicia was voted out, the castaways headed back to camp, where it was tense as ever. All the final five were in tangled webs of alliances with one another, making this immunity even more important -- because who knows who is going to go home? In the end, it was John who walked away with the immunity necklace for the second time after proving his social prowess in the challenge. At tribal council, it was the last night to play the hidden immunity idol, which certainly played into how the castaways voted. Jerri, after going to exile island the previous round, lied about possessing the hidden immunity idol in order to possibly by herself safety or a crack in the other four's alliance. With a vote splitting plan gone awry, and almost every single person being blindsided by the outcome of the vote, it was Alex who was surprisingly sent packing, with only 2 out of a possible 5 votes - over every other non-immune player, who received 1 vote each. *'Immunity Winner:' John F *'Voted off:' Alex **'Vote:' 2-1-1-1